neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Seven
Seven is the most powerful magical number, , page 466. based on centuries of mythology, science, and mathematics. ]] Wizarding community The Arithmancer Bridget Wenlock (1202–1285) was the first witch to establish the magical properties of the number seven.Wizard of the Month Seven is the age by which most experts believe that magic will reveal itself in a wizard or witch. Seven seen in the wizarding world Names *"Weasley" contains seven letters. *"Granger" contains seven letters. *The following people have seven syllables in their full names: **Ron Weasley (Ronald Bilius Weasley) **Hermione Granger (Hermione Jean Granger) **Ginny Weasley (Ginevra Molly Weasley) **Bill Weasley (William Arthur Weasley) **Percy Weasley (Percy Ignatius Weasley) **Albus Potter (Albus Severus Potter) **Regulus Black (Regulus Arcturus Black). *Minerva McGonagall (whose name has seven syllables) was said to be 60 years old in 1995. *The names Lily Evans and James Potter have seven syllables altogether. *The Arithmancy professor, of Hogwarts, is named Septima Vector. Additionally, there was a Malfoy in the 18th century named Septimus; and Arthur Weasley's father, Septimus Weasley. In Latin, septimus means "seventh." *Marvolo, Tom Riddle's middle name, has seven letters in it. * "Tom Riddle" and "Lord Voldemort" have 7 syllables altogether. * If the letters of the alphabet were turned into numbers (A=1, B=2, etc...), the letters in the name Harry would add up to 70. (8+1+18+18+25=70) * If the letters of the alphabet were turned into numbers (A=1, B=2, etc...), and added together until a single number is found, as done in Arithmancy, the letters in the name Harry result in the number 7. (8+1+18+18+25=70, 7+0=7) * "Bridget" and "Wenlock", the first and last names of the person who established the magical properties of seven, both contain seven letters. Birth *Molly and Arthur Weasley had seven children. *Thaddeus Thurkell had seven children, all Squibs. *Walter Parkin has seven children. Pricing * Harry Potter paid seven Galleons for his wand. * There are seven letters in both 'Sickles' and 'Galleon' Hogwarts *Children go to school at Hogwarts for seven years. *There are seven floors at Hogwarts. *There are seven Core classes,which are taught at Hogwarts: #Astronomy #Charms #Defence Against the Dark Arts #Herbology #History of Magic #Potions #Transfiguration * The Marauder's Map shows seven secret passages out of the school (the map does not show the Room of Requirement). Quidditch *There are seven hundred fouls in Quidditch. *There are seven players on a Quidditch team *There is a broomstick named Cleansweep Seven *Harry helped Gryffindor beat Slytherin for the House Cup for the first time in seven years *Harry caught seven Golden Snitches during his time as Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team: **First year : Gryffindor vs. Slytherin **First year : Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff **Second year : Gryffindor vs. Slytherin **Third year : Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw **Third year :Gryffindor vs. Slytherin **Fifth year : Gryffindor vs. Slytherin **Sixth year : Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Potions * The Wolfsbane Potion must be drunk every seven days before full moon. * In 1996, while brewing the Draught of Living Death in a Potions class, Harry followed the alternate instructions in the Half-Blood Prince's copy of Advanced Potion-Making, by stirring his potion once clockwise after every seventh stir anti-clockwise. This helped him achieve much better results than the standard instructions, and earn Slughorn's praise. * There are seven ingredients of Polyjuice Potion. *:# Lacewing flies *:# Knotgrass *:# Fluxweed *:# Leeches *:# Powdered Bicorn Horn *:# Shredded Boomslang Skin *:# A piece of the person you want to turn into. * The Wizarding Schools Potions Championship was held every seven years, on years divisible by seven. - The first Championship was known held in 1407, which is a multiple of seven. Since the event was held every seven years, unless there were irregularities, every subsequent Championship was also held in a year divisible by seven. Books/ Publications *Gilderoy Lockhart assigned seven books for his students: :#Break with a Banshee :#Gadding with Ghouls :#Holidays with Hags :#Travels with Trolls :#Voyages with Vampires :#Wanderings with Werewolves :#Year with the Yeti :* In Philosopher's Stone, Hermione says that the spell 'Alohomora ' was in chapter 7 of The Standard Book of Spells. :* There are (possibly) seven Standard Book of Spells. Spells * The Unforgivable Curses were first classified as Unforgivable in 1717. * Many spells such as Protego, Reducto, Imperio, Expulso, Depulso, Anapneo, and Stupefy have seven letters. * There are seven known spell types: :# Transfiguration :# Charm :# Jinx :# Hex :# Curse :# Counter-spell :# Healing spell Miscellaneous *''S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D: '''"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the '''seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal..."'' *In the wizarding world, wizards and witches come of age at the age of seven''teen, instead of eighteen. *Seven people come out of the Shrieking Shack in 1994 after Peter Pettigrew's crimes are uncovered: **Harry Potter **Ronald Weasley **Hermione Granger **Remus Lupin **Sirius Black **Severus Snape **Peter Pettigrew *There are seven obstacles leading up to the Philosopher's Stone: :#Hagrid's pet, Fluffy :#Sprout's Devil's Snare :#Flitwick's flying keys :#McGonagall's giant chess set :#Quirrell's troll :#Snape's Potions :#The Mirror of Erised *The Philosopher's Stone was kept in Vault 713 in Gringotts Bank. *Seven entities were attacked by the Basilisk during the 1992–1993 school year: :#Mrs Norris :#Colin Creevey :#Justin Finch-Fletchley :#Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington :#Hermione Granger :#Penelope Clearwater :#Harry Potter *There are seven snakes on the door of the Chamber of Secrets. *There are seven locks on Professor Moody's trunk * *Seven bottles in the last task in the Philosopher's Stone chambers *Seven muggles saw Ron and Harry in the Flying Ford Anglia *Seven keepers for every dragon for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament *Mr Weasley won seven hundred Galleons in the [[Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw|''Daily Prophet draw]] *From the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione climb seven staircases to reach the tower that houses Professor Trelawney's classroom at the top. *Out of the nine members of the Order of the Phoenix in the Advance Guard Harry hadn't already been acquainted with seven of them beforehand. *Blaise Zabini's mother had been married seven times as of 1996. *Snape removes seven''ty points from Gryffindor when Harry shows up at Hogwarts late (fifty for lateness and twenty for Harry's Muggle attire). *Dumbledore shows Harry seven memories about Voldemort's past (including both the fake and real Horcrux memory). *Voldemort made seven Horcruxes, even though he believed that six Horcruxes would create a seven-fragment soul (including the piece of soul in his body). The singular of Horcruxes (Horcrux) is seven letters long. :#Tom Riddle's Diary :#Marvolo Gaunt's Ring :#Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem :#Salazar Slytherin's Locket :#Helga Hufflepuff's Cup :#Harry Potter (unintentionally and unknown to Voldemort) :#Nagini *There are seven "Potters" during the Battle of the Seven Potters: :#Harry Potter :#Ron Weasley :#Hermione Granger :#Fred Weasley :#George Weasley :#Fleur Delacour :#Mundungus Fletcher *There are also seven conflicts in : :#The Battle of the Seven Potters :#Infiltration of the Ministry of Magic :#The Attack at Godric's Hollow (1997) :#Ambush at the Lovegood House :#The Battle of Malfoy Manor :#1998 Break-in of Gringotts Wizarding Bank :#The Battle of Hogwarts *Seven prisoners escape from Malfoy Manor: :#Mr Ollivander :#Luna Lovegood :#Dean Thomas :#Griphook :#Harry Potter :#Hermione Granger :#Ronald Weasley *Harry Potter escaped death at the hands of Lord Voldemort seven times before finishing him off: :#In Godric's Hollow in 1981 :#Over the Philosopher's Stone while Voldemort was in control of Quirinus Quirrell :#In the Chamber of Secrets in 1993 :#In Little Hangleton in 1995 :#During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries :#During the Battle of the Seven Potters :#During the Battle of Hogwarts *Harry Potter and Ron Weasley received seven O.W.Ls for their Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. Hermione Granger continued with seven subjects during her sixth year. *Sybill Trelawney says that Seven of Spades means an ill omen. *When a wizard is seven, they start showing magical properties. *There are seven described uses for the Room of Requirement :#Hiding objects, as performed by Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Sybill Trelawney :#A restroom, as used unwittingly by Dumbledore :#Recuperating from drunkenness, as used by Winky :#Finding cleaning materials, as used by Filch :#Hosting D.A. meetings :#Hiding from Filch, as used by Fred and George :#Hiding from the Carrows, as demonstrated first by Neville * Frank Bryce was nearing his 77th birthday when he was murdered by Voldemort. * The Triwizard Tournament in 1994 took place 7 centuries after the first one. * On Christmas Day of 1994, after receiving socks as a present from Harry, Dobby told him that he now had seven pairs of socks. * In 1992, Minerva McGonagall taught second years ''Vera Verto in her seventh lesson. This was the only Transfiguration class in . * In 1996, Bellatrix Lestrange asked Severus Snape seven questions regarding to his loyalty to Lord Voldemort: :# Where was he when Voldemort fell. :# Why did he never make any attempt to find Voldemort. :# What has he been doing during the period between Voldemort's fall and rebirth. :# Why did he stop Voldemort from procuring the Philosopher's Stone. :# Why did he not return to Voldemort immediately when all Death Eaters were summoned. :# Where was he during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. :# Why is Harry Potter still alive despite being under his mercy for five years. *Harry Potter's chocolate frog card stated that he was famous for seven reasons: # Being the first and only known wizard to have survived the killing curse # Being the youngest seeker in a century, having gained a spot on the Gryffindor quiddich team at Hogwarts in 1991 at only eleven years old. # Finding and opening Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets in his second school year and defeating the monster within, which was a Basilisk. # Being the youngest competitor of the Triwizard Tournament and winner of said tournament in 1995. # Being the only known Gryffindor student that can speak Parseltongue. # Being the last master of death to have united the three Deathly Hallows # Defeating the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, in 1998. :*Nicolas Flamel is seven years older than his wife. :*During Harry's hearing in the Ministry (in 1995), Dumbledore states that clause 7 of the Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery allows the use of magic in life-threatening situations. Behind the scenes Dates * The first book was released in 1997, and the final book was released in 2007. * The epilogue itself is set in 2017. * Many fans expected (the seventh book) to be released on 07/07/2007, which also happened to be a Saturday, the day upon which Harry Potter books had previously been released. However, it was released on July 21st of that year instead, two weeks later. It is thought that the more 'magical' date was rejected due to it also being the second anniversary of the 7/7 London Bombings in 2005. (21 is still a multiple of 7 though.) * On 7 August, the Harry Potter series won seven awards at the 2011 Teen Choice Awards for Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. *The Battle of Hogwarts in on 2 May, the 2nd day of the 5th month. 2 +5 = 7 *The first film in the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them trilogy is set 70 years before the Harry Potter series. Chapters *There are seven''teen chapters in the first book. *If you count the epilogue, there are thirty-seven chapters in the seventh book. *The first years enter the castle in the seventh chapter of the first book. *Chapter four of is entitled "The Seven Potters". *There are seven books in the Harry Potter series, and eight movies. Actors * In the films, Voldemort is played by seven actors: Richard Bremmer, Ian Hart, Christian Coulson, Ralph Fiennes, Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, Frank Dillane and by Michael Berendt although the latter's scenes were cut and never seen.Michael Berendt's website. * J. K. Rowling stated in interview that the "big seven" in the Harry Potter series are: Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe), Hermione Granger (Emma Watson), Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint), Ginny Weasley (Bonnie Wright), Neville Longbottom (Matt Lewis), Luna Lovegood (Evanna Lynch), and Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton).SnitchSeeker - J.K. Rowling Talks Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Miscellaneous *The number on the back of Harry Potter's Quidditch robes in the films is seven (this could be a reference to the fact that usually the best player/captain in a football team, has the number 7 shirt). *J. K. Rowling stated in interview that she chose to write seven books in total because she spent seven years in secondary school. Also, she wanted Harry to come of age at seventeen because it "just seems a good number for a wizard to come of age." *In the seventh Harry Potter book, J.K. split the dedication in seven parts. *There were seven clues and seven opportunities to sign up and register for the beta. The first clue was on 31 July 2011 (Harry's birthday) and the final was 6 August 2011. A clue was released each day and each clue was from a book in the series corresponding to the day. For example, day one's clue was from Philosopher's Stone and the final clue was from Deathly Hallows. *In Harry's copy of , he wrote in the Pixie section for the classification, "or ''XXXXXXX if you're Lockhart." He actually mentions seven X's. *Seven is also a unique number, as it is the highest, single-digit prime number. External links Notes and references pt-br:Sete Category:Magic Category:Mathematics